


Buon Compleanno, Papino Stiv!

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Slice of Life, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il compleanno di Steve era imminente e Tony era sempre più in panico per il regalo da fargli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Compleanno, Papino Stiv!

Il compleanno di Steve era imminente e Tony era sempre più in panico per il regalo da fargli.  
‘Papààà, guadda cosa ho fatto per il compleanno di papino, mi ha aiutato zia Tasha!’.  
Il piccolo Peter gli mostrò un quadretto: una torta di compleanno fatta con i batuffoli di cotone colorati, accompagnato da tanto di bigliettino di auguri: ‘Buon Compeanno Papino Stiv’.  
 _Dannazione, perfino un bambino di quattro anni ha più idee di me_ , pensò Tony in quel momento, accarezzando i capelli spettinati del figlio e sorridendogli contento.  
‘Cucciolo, vuoi fare una cosa da grandi con Papà T.?’ gli chiese.  
‘Sììì, voglio proprio aiutatti’, rispose il bimbo entusiasta.  
‘Bene, allora verrai assieme a me a cercare un regalo di compleanno per Papino, ok? E se sarai bravo ad aiutarmi, dopo andiamo in quel posto che ti piace tanto a comprare le ciambelle. Ma questo deve rimanere il nostro segreto. Promesso?’.  
‘Pomesso Papà’.

Fece giusto in tempo di siglare il patto con il figlio scambiandosi l’occhiolino, che Steve mise piede in casa con Natasha, entrambi carichi di buste della spesa.  
‘Papino, zia Tasha!’ gridò il bambino correndo verso i due.  
‘Vi serve una mano?’ chiese Tony.  
‘Tu cosa ne dici?’ gli rispose la donna sarcastica alzando un sopracciglio e arricciando le labbra.  
‘Guarda che sono rimaste delle cose fuori in veranda’ gli disse Steve.  
I tre quindi iniziarono a mettere a posto le scorte tra dispensa e frigorifero col piccolo Peter che saltellava qua e là e canticchiava sotto l’occhio vigile degli adulti.  
‘Toglietemi una curiosità, voi due’, si rivolse Tony al marito e all’amica, scrutando confuso la quantità di cibo e bevande acquistate. ‘Ma abbiamo invitato tutto l’esercito degli Stati Uniti, Marines e Aeronautica compresi, a cena domani sera?’  
‘No, Tony, semplicemente ci sarà Thor tra gli ospiti. E vorrei ricordarti che è il 4 Luglio,’ rispose Steve con un sospiro, quasi a constatare l’ovvio.  
‘Ah, ok, ok, come non detto, non avevo valutato la cosa.’  
Messa a posto l’ultima cassa di birra, Tony si mise da parte assieme a Peter e comunicò: ‘Lor Signori e Signore, è stato un piacere aiutarvi, ma io e il mio fidato colonnello Peter avremmo un paio di missioni da sbrigare, tra cui quella di non esservi d’intralcio per i preparativi della festa, quindi, se volete scusarci…’  
‘Eccolo che come al suo solito, Mr. Stark se la svigna! Almeno per il compleanno di tuo marito, potresti farlo, un piccolo sforzo…’ lo sgridò Natasha incrociando le braccia al petto.  
‘Natasha, meglio così, fidati. E’ in grado di fare più danni di Peter se rimane a casa,’ continuò Steve.  
‘Grazie per la considerazione, eh,’ sbuffò Tony, avviandosi all’ingresso e chiamando il figlio per mettergli le scarpette per uscire.  
‘Mi raccomando, non fargli mangiare schifezze mentre siete in giro, Tony, per favore. E tu, Peter, tieni d’occhio tuo padre, ok?’, ammonì i due il biondo, piegandosi verso il piccolo.  
‘Sì, papino,’ gli rispose il bimbo e gli saltò al collo per salutarlo.

Padre e figlio, dunque, salirono in macchina e si avviarono verso il centro della cittadina, East Hampton.  
La famiglia passava spesso le estati nella casa al mare nell’esclusiva area degli Hamptons, festeggiare il 4 Luglio (e compleanno di Steve) lì tutti insieme era diventata ormai una tradizione. Da quando era arrivato il piccolo Peter, poi, era sempre festa grande.

Tony, quasi in automatico, si trovò davanti al negozio di elettronica della galleria commerciale del centro della cittadina. Guardò un po’ la vetrina, e decise di entrare e curiosare in giro. Per lui era tutta roba da dilettanti, ma per quello stordito di Steve poteva anche andar bene.  
‘Guarda, cosa ne dici di questo, cucciolo?’ prese in braccio Peter e gli mostrò l’ultimo modello di iPad Mini sullo scaffale.  
Il bimbo scosse la testa.  
‘Hai ragione, potrei costruirgliene uno migliore a casa.’  
Passarono poco dopo al reparto lettori mp3, ma anche lì padre e figlio non rimasero soddisfatti e tornarono in strada un po’ abbattuti.  
‘ _Un genio che non sa fare un regalo di compleanno al marito…_ ’ si disse tra sé e sé Tony.

Ad un tratto, si sentì strattonare il braccio: ‘Papà, papà, lì!’ Peter stava indicando un piccolo e quasi anonimo negozio di belle arti dall’altra parte della strada.  
‘Lo dicevo io che dovevo portarti con me, scricciolo, come ho fatto a non pensarci! Ti sei guadagnato una scorta di ciambelle di Magnolia Bakery da qui a quando andrai all’università!’.  
Attraversarono la strada ed entrarono nel negozietto, facendo tintinnare il campanellino alla porta.  
Tony si guardò attorno come perso nel vuoto, poteva anche essere uno scienziato di primo livello, ma lì dentro ci capiva davvero poco.  
‘Occhio Peter, non toccare, se torni a casa impiastricciato di colori, prima ci giochiamo la sorpresa, e poi tuo padre mi ammazza perché ti ho fatto sporcare,’ l’uomo riprese il bimbo che si stava pericolosamente avvicinando ad un espositore di acrilici.

‘Buongiorno, La posso aiutare?’ il gentile titolare fece capolino da dietro al bancone.  
‘Grazie, sto cercando un regalo di compleanno…’  
‘Cosa dipinge di solito la festeggiata?’  
‘Il festeggiato…’ lo corresse gentilmente. ‘Comunque, quadri.’  
‘Mmm bene,’ sorrise il negoziante. ‘Ha decisamente bisogno di aiuto. Vediamo, le mostro colori, attrezzature, supporti?’  
‘Uhm, colori, direi colori,’ rispose Tony, il quale, nel frattempo, aveva preso in braccio Peter che si stava avventando nuovamente verso il displayer degli acrilici.  
‘Ecco, passiamo al tipo: preferisce olio, acrilico, acquerello, carboncino?’  
L’uomo ci pensò su un attimo e alla fine optò per gli acquerelli.  
‘Benissimo, vado a prenderle alcuni set dei migliori, mi sembra un tipo che ha gusto, lei,’ disse il negoziante.  
‘Modestamente’ rispose baldanzoso Tony. ‘Che dici, cucciolo, papà ha gusto?’  
Il bimbo annuì, sorridendogli.  
‘Bravo il mio tesoro’.  
‘Ecco qui,’ disse il negoziante disponendo alcuni set delle migliori marche di acquerelli in circolazione.  
‘Allora, cosa dici, quale prendiamo a papino?’.  
Il bimbo indicò la scatola più particolare, una costosissima serie di acquerelli in godet da 24 della Winston & Newton.  
‘Però, piccolo ma sa già il fatto suo!’  
‘Ha preso tutto da me,’ scherzò Tony scompigliando i capelli al figlio.  
‘Le faccio un pacchetto, allora?’ disse il titolare del negozio.  
Tony annuì, mettendo giù Peter e prendendo il portafogli dalla tasca dei jeans.  
Il bimbo si avvicinò ad uno scaffale su cui c’erano sistemati una serie di album da disegno rilegati in similpelle.  
‘Papà, anche quetto!’ disse il bambino indicando un album.  
‘Hai ragione, cucciolo, senza album, come disegna tuo padre?’ e appoggiò al bancone un album beige.  
‘Mi incarti anche questo, grazie’.  
Una volta saldato il conto, padre e figlio uscirono dal negozio e si avviarono verso Magnolia Bakery.

‘Ometto mio, ti sei proprio meritato le ciambelle’.  
Entrarono in pasticceria e comprarono un sacchetto pieno di donuts glassate allo zucchero o al cioccolato.  
Ovviamente, non ascoltando neanche una parola del marito, Tony permise al bimbo di mangiare due ciambelle, una delle quali, quella al cioccolato naturalmente, sul seggiolino in macchina, durante il viaggio di ritorno. Così che il bambino si ricoprì di glassa dalla testa ai piedi prima che riuscissero ad arrivare a casa.  
‘Siamo tornati!’ urlò Tony non appena mise piede nella lussuosa villa dopo aver nascosto in garage il regalo per il marito, constatando dopo poco che Steve e Natasha erano nel giardino sul retro, alle prese con i festoni.  
Il biondo rientrò per salutare i due profughi, quando si trovò davanti il figlio che sembrava appena uscito dalla fabbrica di Willy Wonka.  
‘Anthony Edward Stark, una cosa ti avevo chiesto, non solo non l’hai fatta, ma mi hai pure riportato Peter che sembra sia caduto in una pozzanghera di cioccolata!’ lo sgridò Steve lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
‘E che sarà mai, le lavatrici esistono apposta!’ gli rispose Tony al solito suo, in modo beffardo.  
‘Vai ad aiutare Tasha in giardino, mentre io vado su a dare una pulita a tuo figlio.’ concluse il biondo dopo averlo spedito in giardino con un gesto sbrigativo.  
‘Sei in grado di sistemare il barbecue da solo, o dobbiamo chiamare JARVIS?’ lo canzonò l’amica non appena lui si ritrovò davanti alla griglia, provando a ricordarsi come diavolo doveva essere montata.  
‘Spiritosa,’ le rispose, guardandola male.  
E mentre Tony e Natasha ultimavano i dettagli in giardino per l’imminente festa, Steve riuscì a ripulire il bambino e andarono insieme a preparare la cena. 

La serata passò tranquilla, a parte l’ennesima sgridata che si beccò Tony perché Peter, ovviamente, a cena non toccò cibo o quasi.  
‘Peter, è ora di andare a nanna’, disse Tony dopo aver finito di mangiare. ‘E Steve, lascia pure la cucina a me, devo farmi perdonare il guaio di oggi’, continuò.  
L’uomo restò molto sorpreso, ma non contestò la decisione. ‘Ok, vado a prendere un po’ di fresco in veranda, allora,’ disse Steve, prima di andare a dare la buonanotte a Peter.  
Tony accompagnò il figlio al piano di sopra, gli mise il pigiamino e restò un po’ lì con lui per farlo addormentare.  
‘Sei stato proprio bravo oggi, sai cucciolo?’  
‘Abbiamo fatto arrabbiare papino?’  
Tony rise, accarezzandogli il volto. ‘Ma no, è solo un po’ brontolone, vedrai che con le nostre sorprese, domani sarà tutto contento. Ora dormi, scricciolo.’  
‘Buonanotte papà T.’  
‘Buonanotte.’

_E ora, cucina, ti sfido_ , si disse tra sé scendendo le scale.  
Sparecchiò, caricò la lavastoviglie e pulì senza fare danni.  
 _Insomma, posso mettere anche la voce perfetto casalingo nella mia lunga lista di pregi_ , pensò sfregandosi le mani.  
Quindi aprì il frigo per prendersi una birra e raggiunse il marito, che nel frattempo, si era appisolato sul dondolo.  
 _Il mio vecchietto_ , pensò, guardandolo con un sorriso, e si sedette a fianco a lui.  
Rimasero lì così per un bel pezzo: Steve a dormire tutto storto sul dondolo e Tony a sorseggiare la birra e guardando il giardino preparato per la festa dell’indomani, in attesa che arrivasse il momento giusto.  
‘E’ mezzanotte, dolcezza. Buon compleanno’ sussurrò all’orecchio del marito quando finalmente il suo orologio da polso segnò le 00:00, baciandolo a fior di labbra.  
Steve si stropicciò gli occhi e rispose con la voce un po’ assonnata. ‘Uhm, eh… Grazie, amore,’ restando con un occhio chiuso e uno aperto.  
‘Sei cotto, forza, tirati su e andiamo a letto, che magari dormi un po’ più comodo che qui. E domani sarà una lunga giornata.’ Detto ciò Tony lo fece alzare e si avviarono verso la loro camera tenendosi per mano.

L’indomani Peter si svegliò di buon’ora, saltò giù dal suo lettino per raggiungere la stanza dei genitori. Si buttò in mezzo a loro e iniziò a riempire di baci Steve augurandogli buon compleanno mentre Tony bofonchiò qualcosa semiaddormentato girandosi su un fianco. Finiti i complimenti al papà festeggiato, il bimbo si premurò di svegliare anche lui e dopodiché convinse Steve a seguirlo in salotto per dargli il suo regalo, che aveva accuratamente nascosto in un cassetto il giorno prima.  
Alla vista del quadretto, al biondo mancò poco di squagliarsi per la gioia e la tenerezza.  
‘Mio Dio, tesoro, ma è bellissimo, grazie!’  
‘L’ho fatto io!’  
‘Ma sei stato bravissimo, l’hai fatto tutto solo?’  
Peter scosse la testa e aggiunse: ‘Mi ha aiutato zia Tasha, non posso mica usare la colla da solo!’  
‘Bravo amore mio, e brava anche la zia’.  
Tony assistette alla tutta la scena da dietro la porta, con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

La giornata continuò con i preparativi; nel primo pomeriggio arrivarono anche Natasha e Clint a dare una mano e Tony fu mandato a ritirare la torta, ma questa volta Steve pensò bene di mandarlo pasticceria da solo, per evitare che facesse mangiare troppi dolci al figlio come il giorno prima.

Nel tardo pomeriggio iniziarono ad arrivare gli amici e ben presto il suono delle risate e delle chiacchiere cominciò a riempire l’aria.  
La serata passò davvero benissimo: Clint e Thor fecero a gara a chi mangiava più hot Dog, Peter saltellava qui e là contento di vedere tutti gli zii e dopo la quinta birra a Tony fu vietato di avvicinarsi alla ghiacciaia.  
Verso le undici Clint e Phil iniziarono ad armeggiare con i fuochi d’artificio; anche Tony avrebbe dovuto essere del team, ma ad un certo punto sparì, trascinandosi dietro il marito.  
‘Santo cielo, ti sembra questo il momento per una sveltina?’ lo rimproverò Steve.  
‘Sarebbe divertente, in effetti, ma non è nelle mie intenzioni. Aspetta qui, NON MUOVERTI,’ gli ordinò prima di sparire in garage, lasciando il marito solo sul porticato. Riemerse dal caos dopo cinque minuti con il suo pacchetto.  
Steve guardò incuriosito l’uomo avvicinarsi, senza dire nulla.  
‘Buon compleanno,’ disse secco Tony, porgendogli il regalo.  
‘Che cos’hai fatto comprare a Pepper, stavolta?’  
‘Nulla! Ho fatto tutto da solo… Anzi no, con l’aiuto di Peter,’ rispose offeso.  
Intanto l’altro aveva aperto il pacchetto e per poco non gli cascò la faccia. Sognava un set Winston & Newton da una vita, e anche se ora poteva permetterselo, non aveva mai voluto infastidire il marito con le sue richieste ‘artistiche’.  
‘Ti piace?’  
‘Mi piace è riduttivo, Tony… ma come, come facevi a sapere che volevo proprio questi acquerelli?’  
‘Te l’ho detto, mi ha aiutato Peter, quel ragazzino è sveglio, sta prendendo tutto da me’.  
‘Ti amo, Tony, grazie’  
‘Ti amo anch’io, dolcezza’.

E neanche a farlo apposta, Clint e Phil fecero partire i razzi dei fuochi proprio nel momento in cui i due uomini si scambiavano uno dei più bei baci da quando stavano assieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ilaria!
> 
> E grazie mille alla sempre paziente beta IrishMarti <3


End file.
